The Saviours of Olympus
by Hades'bestson
Summary: This time, in an all new generation of demigods, multiple enemies are rising.Will the new generation be able to defeat them once and for the time being?
1. Chapter 1

_This Fan-fic is more of a camp half blood fan-fic than a Percy Jackson fan-fic. Some of the characters here are owned by Rick Riordan. Others are mine. Set after HoO._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

His life was good until recently. He was named Theseus McCormick ('These'). He was a regular, special child having ADHD and Dyslexia. This made life very hard at school. These, 12 years old boy had a very well known professor a mother. Mary McCormick was a great professor of Greek Mythology at a college. She was very fond of his son. She understood him perfectly and there was a very special bond between them.

He had never known his father for some reason.

One day, Mary was called away for a discourse on Greek Myth. This day was the turning point of his life.

He saw a flyer for a summer camp named Camp Half Blood. He began reading. He phoned his mom and asked if he could go there the very next day. She replied in the affirmative.

The next day, the bell rang. He opened the door. He saw a lady at the door asking him if he wanted to go to Camp HalfBlood. He said yes. She immediately transformed into a grotesque looking monster who said that she was a friend and would not hurt anybody of his kind. She added that her name was not something that everyday people would use.

He got to camp, met Chiron, the centaur and took a tour and did all the other things a person would do when he first got to camp. He got put in the Hermes Cabin.

The next night, Capture the Flag was going to be held.

Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hecate, Poseidon and Hermes were the red team and the minor gods, Hades, Zeus, Demeter, Athena and Ares were the blue team. At Capture the Flag, he was amazing with his weapon, a celestial bronze dagger. He caught the Blue team's Flag and suddenly, Alecto appeared. She told him that if he did something extraordinary, there would be a reward for him.

Without warning, she lunged at her and he fell. Muscles burning with pain, he heard a voice in his mind telling him to channel his energy into the earth. He did so and suddenly, a warrior appeared. He wasn't a normal one, he was an undead warrior.

All Campers stared in horror.

There was a very painful silence and suddenly, time froze.

He seemed to be in a lot of pain.

He opened his eyes and saw a man pouring some nectar down his throat. He was pale; his eyes were pitch black just like his. He wore a cape made of something, possibly dead souls. He immediately realized that the man was Hades, Greek god of the Underworld and everything under the earth. Hades told Theseus that he was going to give him a surprise.

Time unfroze.

He noticed a holographic projection of a black skull hanging in the air above his head.

The campers bowed, including Chiron and he hailed him as a son of Hades. Chiron stated that he was brought here by Fury Alecto. The Hades campers started cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>Like, it? Review it or PM me new Demigods in the format I will upload.<strong>


	2. I drown a giant

"Get up Theseus! We'll be late for training. Dad'll be very angry." yelled Anna. Anna was second-in command of the Hades cabin of which I was the first. Frustrated, I finally took of my covers, got dressed and got ready.

I took my dagger, Kolasliptis (hell taker) and strapped it to my belt. Oh my God! What a dagger it was! Having crafted it myself like other kids of Hades, I knew of the trouble caused. I had to personally bring up a wad of Stygian Iron from Tartarus. Then, I had to melt it in hellfire in the Fields of Punishment till it became white hot. I had to then hammer it into a dagger, as I was more comfortable with Daggers than with Swords. I had used Celestial Bronze too in stripes at the very edges. Then, I had to take it and cool it in all the five rivers of the Underworld, Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, Lethe and the Styx. Hades admired it greatly and showed it to all the others. Nico, the then counselor, said that it was beautiful. He was a person whom I greatly admired.

Coming back to the present, we were getting ready. To symbolize being Counselor, I tied a red bandanna around my head and we set off.

I set off with Anna (13), Martha (12), Xavier (12) and John (13). We went to the Big House.

Chiron started "I never see all the Hades campers in one place; this meeting is unique. Is there anything you wish to report?" Xavier answered "Our dad wishes to hold his monthly training today. Would you let us take some ambrosia and Argus to the train station?"Chiron replied that he would allow us.

On the way to Argus' car, I saw Heather Farmor, Daughter of Demeter and Jeff Jenkins, son of Apollo, my best friends.

Heather said"Hades cabin going for training, eh? Well if you see my mother arguing with Hades; tell her that it would also be nice for us Demeter kids to get a bit of training. Anyways, good luck guys!" "Thanks Heather", I said"It would be nice if you, I and Jeff could take Ancient Greek together." Jeff, a man of few words, uttered"Ciao, mate". Argus started honking and I ran into the car and shut the door.

We got off at The Long Island station and took a secret train available only to demigods and drove off. I got very comfortable being underground, my dad's domain. We got off directly below DOA Recording Studios and headed up the familiar staircase to go through Charon's gate. All this happened in five minutes.

"No pushing! I'll take you directly to the Fields of Punishment", we heard the familiar ambitious voice. "Oh! It's you lot. Well, can't say anything to the sons and daughter of my masters. Step aside souls! Premium passengers comin' up!" Down we went through the doors and I asked when he was rowing, "Don't you ever get bored with your job?" "Not since that nice demigod …. Mmm… he was sea scum… Yes! I remember. His name was Percy Jackson. He got me a promotion and I also became the Guardian of the Fields of Punishment. Hades made Tantalus, the door-keeper for some of the time I got off. Well, it wasn't much but I could take off once in a year. By the way, can you kids shadow travel?" We replied that we were learning.

Eventually, we saw the walls of Erebus, heard screams from the Fields of Punishment; saw the souls roaming around in the Fields of Asphodel, The jury panel (today it was Shakespeare, Minos and Michael Jackson), and finally we saw it. Hades' palace was made of Obsidian and Silver and a little bit of Silica.

"Did your Father call you here?"came the sound of a familiar voice. We turned and saw her Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and our step-mom. "Yes, my Queen" we chanted. "He is in his throne room. He seems to be in a foul mood. Promise me one thing. Promise that you kids wouldn't get killed by the surprise he has for you…." She disappeared.

Xavier said," Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and kill this surprise and watch it suffer in Tartarus."

Hades saw us. "Ah! WHY THE GODS ARE YOU LATE?" he yelled at us. "Sorry dad! It's my fault", I said.

"WELL, SINCE IT IS YOUR FAULT, THESEUS, YOU WILL KILL THIS LAISTRYGONIAN GIANT. YOU MUST HAVE LEARNT ABOUT IT IN MONSTER FIGHTING CLASS. YOUR TASK IS TO SUMMON AN ARMY OF UNDEAD WARRIORS… SAY ABOUT 500. THEN YOU ARE TO LOWER THE GIANT INTO THE GROUND BY MAKING THE EARTH INTO QUICKSAND WHILE THE GIANT SHOOTS ICE BEAMS AT YOUR IS DEADLY TO SPARTII. YOU ALSO HAVE TO UNFREEZE HAVE TO DELIVER THE FINAL NOW!"

I immediately sprang into action and summoned 500 undead warriors from the ground by channeling my energy into the ground. I then yelled" Attack the Giant!"They started and my dad lowered the wall that separated me and my army from the giant. The giant immediately shot an ice beam at the east section of my army. They all froze. I unfroze them with fire. I suddenly willed for the earth to move. It responded in time and drowned the giant. He was panicking and shooting ice beams all over the place. I dissolved the spartii and jumped to the head of the giant. I took Kolasliptis and plunged it deep into the giant's head. It immediately dissolved into dust.

My siblings and my dad stared at me all with the exactly same stare on each and every one of their faces. Hereditary, I suppose.

My dad called out"Good work Theseus! Doesn't mean that I am excusing you though!" I collapsed immediately due to exhaustion and heard a few voices. I woke up and found my dad training us in Shadow traveling. John landed in the fireplace and burnt off his ass. The others started laughing. Even Hades, my dear dad was smirking. He remarked "Trust me you wouldn't want to know where I landed after the first time I shadow traveled".

He walked over to me. He stared into my eyes. I could see pride in his eyes. "You did well, my Son!" he continued "I've prepared targets for you. Take the earth, mould it and throw it in the bull's eye. I would see you before the jury panel if I asked you to shadow travel."

After about 2 hours, we all stood sweat soaked and tired when our dad called for a feast. He then granted us a lot of energy to shadow travel back to Camp Half Blood. We landed in the Hades cabin and Anna, me, Martha, Xavier and John fell onto our beds and started snoring.

Zzzzzzzzz….


	3. Home is where the plants are!

Life was amazingly dull for me. Well, that was until a few months ago. Hi! I'm Heather Farmor, daughter of Demeter.

It all started on my so called 12th birthday. That was a day of perfect bliss. I was always good with plants. They seemed to dance whenever I used to walk by. I also cared for them and one day, I heard the plants talking.

Eh…..well, this does seem a little bit far-fetched. But I'm certain that I heard a plant whispering to me. Let's not dwell on the issue any more.

So, what happened was that my father took me aside and told me that we would be driving to a place full of nature and told that I could meet mom there. Mom! I had only tiny visions of her. Having been brought up in Illinois, which wasn't exactly... um…, what can you say… nature filled? Yeah! I loved nature.

We woke up at five in the morning and got ready. We went into our farm truck, started and drove away. I was extremely happy and was talking to my dad for a long time. My eyelids grew heavy. I woke up to find a sign saying something like 'Ylolew Sonte Ntinaloa Krpa' I had ADHD and Dyslexia. My dyslexia got worse over the last few years. My dad told me that this was Yellow Stone National Park.

We bought our camping supplies and rode off.

Oh my Gods! That place was huge! I can still remember the five days I had bunked school and annoying math class only to be surrounded by hectares and hectares of pure wilderness. There were many species of plants that I could tell apart without half concentrating. I helped my dad uproot many weeds. And of course, there were the many million animals that we had seen in the five days of pure fun.

Mom did not come for four days.

As the fifth day began to creep in, I felt a little sad about leaving this place and going back to Illinois to face school and that horrible hag who taught me Math.

Suddenly, a lady appeared behind us and walked up to us. I told my dad to turn around and look at her.

My dad turned around and there was clearly a look of delight in his face. He ran towards the woman and started kissing her full on the lips.

He then gestured towards me and told me that this was my mom.

What! I seriously yelled at her for about like five minutes about not appearing in my life for twelve years and suddenly appearing and scaring me. I let the tears flow. She wiped my tears and told me that she had signed me up for a camp. She turned toward my dad and said that that was the time.

She instantly teleported me and we landed in the middle of what appeared to be a very overgrown penthouse. But it was covered with plants. There were people inside this wonderful place. She talked to a person called Katie Gardner in particular and told her that she was my mother. Everybody in the cabin started cheering. Then my mom left.

They told me that my mom was Demeter.

That day was the best.

My cabin mates were Katie Gardiner, Nico, Lemma and Max.

They paraded me on their backs and gave me a whole tour of the cabin.

I chose a four feet long Celestial Bronze sword.

I was on the Blue team for my first capture the flag game. We won because of Theseus McCormick, my friend and son of Hades. I made many other friends. I, Theseus and Jeff Jenkins, son of Apollo became best friends forever.

This was how my first day at Camp Half Blood was.


End file.
